Dispensing devices based on propellants are known. Propellants are damaging to the environment and are being banned. An alternative on the basis of pressurized air was recently introduced to the market. This pressure control system as described for instance in EP 1 725 476 comprises a pressure control device and a fluid dispensing container. The pressure is controlled by means of a valve mechanism wherein a stem with a broader cylindrical end portion protruding from a piston is used to dynamically open or close a sealing material. The valve mechanism of this type of dispenser is sensitive to damage, among others at the assembly stage, which can lead to instabilities in the working pressure, causing the system sometimes to fail. In addition, this mechanism is made out of a large number of parts and requires a labor intensive production process. Hence, improvements are desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure control system which is less sensitive to malfunction and consequently more reliable. It is another objective to reduce the number of parts and reduce the number of steps in the production process, making the process and device less expensive.